An Act Of Kindness
by BlaccDragon25
Summary: My own little spin on what happened after Natsu talked with Yukino after she's kicked out of Fairy Tail. Will she join Sabertooth after the Eclipse Project or will a certain dragonslayer's influence make her choose otherwise. Trying to make this as close to canon as possible but with my own twist in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Guilt was all he felt after he left the lodge. Others had reminded him to think before he acts but that just wasn't his style. He also went with his gut and his gut at the time told him not to trust her. She was a member of Sabertooth after all. The guild with the two of the most arrogant, holier than thou dragonslayers he had ever met. He never thought that he would want to punch someone more than Gray or Gajeel but those two were very close to be laid in front of their "adoring" fans. The same dragonslayers who got their rocks off telling others about killing their foster dragons like it was an everyday thing and mocked him about how he wasn't a "true dragonslayer" like they were since he didn't kill Acnologia. Just thinking about those two were getting him fired up but he couldn't focus on them now. He had to find her. He had to apologize for his harsh temper towards her before he knew that her true intentions were to help Lucy. Thank Igneel that his magic made his senses very acute as he was able to get her scent. Citrus oranges and the crisp night sky was her scent. 'Do all Celestial Mages smell like night time breeze', the Salamander thought.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Wait!"

Turning around the first thing she noticed was a head of salmon colored hair running towards her and a blur cat with wings flying alongside. Then she saw the rest of him and stopped to gaze upon Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragonsayer of Fairy Tail and his trusted partner Happy. 'Why are they here, did I do something wrong? Did I leave something at their lodge?' she thought with an anxious mind. He changed into a jog after catching up and began to scratch the back of his head with his sleeved covered arm with a bashful smile and light blush across his cheeks.

"Um, sorry about before. You're not a bad person after all I guess," he stated with his goofy smile. 'W-what?" she thought.

"You see, Natsu thought that since you were a member of Sabertooth that you were a bad guy," Happy elaborated for his friend.

"And that's why I'm here apologizing!" Natsu retorted.

"Apologize?" Yukino questioned softly. Natsu looked back at her and was ready to give his apology:

"My bad!"

"That's weak! Sorry, but this is actually mature for Natsu," Happy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu questioned angrily. Who was Happy to question his maturity? He was plenty mature. Definitely more mature than the Underwear Prince and Stud face. And here he thought they were friends?

"You ran after me just for that...?" Yukino once again questioned softly. With her bangs hanging over her eyes he couldn't make out what her expression was. 'Oh, crap what if she doesn't accept my apology and goes back to Sabertooth about how I acted towards her. Not only will Master be pissed but so will Erza and Lucy on how I treated a girl! Oh God, Erza will make me sit through her "lessons" again!" Natsu thought with his mind beginning to panic.

Trying to remedy the situation Natsu and keep the sweat from pouring down his face Natsu tried to explain his reasoning: "You looked really down, so I thought that maybe I put you in a bad mood or something…"

"You didn't. I'm sorry," Yukino muttered.

'What is she apologizing for? This thing went south fast!' Natsu thought.

"Whoa, whoa, now hold on. There's no need for you to apologize to me!" he said once again with his arm behind his head and a blush on his cheeks. Then he saw something that scared the crap out of him: she was crying. Shoulder shaking, quick breaths, gritted teeth and salty tears. The works if you will. "Don't cry! That's making me feel worse!" he exclaimed.

So overcome with emotions Yukino fell on her knees with her hands covering her delicate face. The tears were streaming like a waterfall down her slightly tan skin. Natsu couldn't understand what made this girl breakdown. 'Was my apology that bad' he thought. Mustering up what little resolve she had Yukino went on: "I can't hold it back anymore! N-no one's ever been this nice to me. I-I… I had wanted to join Sabertooth since I was little…and I finally got in last year. But since I lost today the master k-kicked m-me out and won't let me back in. One time. One time was all it took for me to get kicked out. Even with my humiliating defeat, I was humiliated further by having to undress in front of the guild and the master and erase my mark with my own power. I was so embarrassed! All my memories were tainted and my pride stripped from me right there and then. And on top of all of that, I have nowhere to go!"

It all came pouring out in a flood of raw emotions. Yukino had bottle up everything since her lost and just let it out in front a man who she had only met no more than a couple hours ago. She didn't know why she was telling him all this but she felt that she could. Racked with sobs Yukino didn't see the expression of pure rage on Natsu's face. He was gritting his teeth so hard that it seemed possible that they would begin to crack under the pressure. Natsu couldn't fathom how a guild could do this to one of their own, especially an innocent girl like Yukino. That was what sent him over the edge. Looking up with a frown on his face, Happy could see that Natsu wasn't taking this as well as he would have hoped but he would stand by Natsu on whatever decision he chose.

"Sorry, but I don't know how other guilds work. Yours isn't like Fairy Tail at all," Natsu said with an audible growl.

"I know and I'm sorry for telling you all of this…," Yukino said after calming down somewhat. Fresh tears were still cascading down her cheeks and pooling under her chin. Natsu hated seeing others cry. Erza, Lucy, Mira, hell he would even go as far as Gray (though he'd rather face Acnologia blind and with magic cancelling handcuffs on before he would admit it) so seeing Yukino in such a state made the avenger in Natsu come to life.

"I may not know what goes on in other guilds, but from one wizard to another, I understand. Having to remove your guild mark with your own power and being stripped. It must've been frustrating as hell. Any guild that goes about kicking out one of their own like that, isn't a guild at all! You find family at a guild, not make a member of that family cry!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Family?" Yukino whispered, tears finally gone.

There was a fire in Natsu's eyes that meant only one thing. Someone was going to get their ass kicked. He would make Sabertooth pay for what they did to Yukino. Even if he had to go through every member of Sabertooth to do it. Just another challenge that awaited him. Yukino looked at Natsu in both fascination and curiosity. They had only met just a few hours ago, she had spilled her soul to him and here he was declaring how a guild should act towards one of its one like they were family. Being in Sabertooth meant you were a soldier, there was no remnants of a family anywhere. But hearing him speak about it so passionately, it made her rethink her choice in joining Sabertooth in the first place. The rumors of Sabertooth when she wanted to join were that it only accepted the strong and nothing else. If they saw you as weak that was what you were. But with Fairy Tail she heard the opposite. Strong or not, you were accepted with open arms. The guild that knew no bounds when it came to property damage and having a good time. She had wanted to join Fairy Tail too, but with hearing of their strongest members going missing his attention turned to Fairy Tail. Maybe if she wasn't so quick to join Sabertooth's bandwagon like everybody had after the main core of Fairy Tail went missing, she might've had a better time as a guild member.

"Hey, Yukino is it…" Natsu said.

"Y-yes, it's…its Yukino," she sniffled.

"Do you, uh, have a place to stay? I see that you have a suitcase and everything so, I was wondering do you have a room set up some place since you were kicked out and all," Nastu said with little to not tact.

"Natsu that's not nice" Happy reprimanded him.

"Hey, I'm just asking. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but it did! So, do you have a room Yukino?" Nastu asked.

"I, uh, was on my way actually to get one. It's called Orchids Suites. It's a little pricey but I should have enough jewels rent a room for today," Yukino said.

"Save em, because you're staying with us," Natsu stated with a serious face. He was still thinking on how to decimate Sabertooth for what they did to Yukino.

"Eh, but I don't want to impose Natsu-sama. I've already troubled you with my problems alrea-"

"Nah, it's cool. You had something on your chest that you wanted to let out. I understand. And you wouldn't be imposing at all. Just look at it as my way of saying sorry for how I acted earlier. I judged you before I knew you. Just because you were part of Sabertooth doesn't make you a bad person. Just a good person in a bad guild," Natsu stated with his infamous grin back on his face, but it didn't seem all that cheerful.

"Sabertooth isn't a bad guild, Natsu-sama. Just…misguided is all," Yukino said.

"Good or bad they were messed up. Any way let's get you set up at our lodge and I'm not taking no for an answer you got that. You're coming with us. So up you go," Natsu said while at the same time he lifted Yukino back up onto her feet. With the contact both mages blushed while looking into each other's eyes. Brown met onyx and they couldn't look away. Their hearts were beating faster than before, Yukino's more than Natsu's but not by much. When they noticed this they looked away. Happy saw their little exchanged and tried to stifle a fit of laughter behind his paws so that he wouldn't ruin the tender moment. Not yet anyway.

"So, uh, yeah let's get going," Natsu hurriedly said so that he can get the moment behind him. 'The hell was that about, huh,' he thought. 'What was that feeling? When he touched me, I felt so warm, and when he looked at me I felt so, so…," Yukino couldn't even find the right words for it. Although the moment was brief she still felt his warmth and was strangely attracted to it. Something about this man had her drawn to him. And him to her. They had been rivals at first but now they were something else. Friend's maybe?

"Ok Natsu-sama. I accept your offer. I'll stay with you and your guild for tonight," Yukino said. And for the first time tonight, she smiled. A genuine smile that lit up her face. A face that Natsu couldn't pry his eyes from without great effort.

'Holy crap she's cute," Natsu thought.

"Hey, now you're getting it. Let's get you to the lodge quick. I got some business handle later tonight," Natsu said with a serious expression.

"Oh, what do you have planned," Yukino questioned. She couldn't shake that noting well would come from what Natsu had planned.

Before he answered her Yukino swore she saw an evil smirk dawn Natsu's face before he looked at her with his big contagious smile.

"Nothing much just going to go blow off some steam, with a little light exercise."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters**

Chapter 2

After getting back on the street and calming Yukino down, the trio (if you want to add Happy or not) headed towards Honey Comb Inn, Natsu and Yukino walked together in a comfortable silence. Neither knowing what to say to the other but not actually wanting to break the silence as well. Happy glided beside them with a smile on his face still with their little tender moment running through his mind.

"Hey Yukino, I'm just gonna drop you off at the front. Tell either Mirajane, Erza or Master that I said it's cool for you to stay the night. I've got something to take care of real quick," Natsu said. Not wanting to pry in what he had planned Yukino only responded with: "Ok, and thank you again Natsu-sama."

"Hey its only Natsu. Formality isn't my thing, besides we're friends. You don't need to add the sama part, ok," he said with a grin. 'I'd rather not have my own Juvia, thank you' Natsu thought.

"F-friend? We're friends?" Yukino asked with a small blush on her slightly tan cheeks.

"Yeah, we're friends. Why you don't wanna be?" Natsu asked.

"N-no its not that I don't want to be friends. I do!" Yukino quickly corrected.

"So whats the problem," Natsu asked again.

"I've just…never had…any friends before," Yukino muttered softly.

"Never?" Happy added in.

A shake of her head was the only answer Happy and Natsu got. They felt so sorry for this girl. She got kicked out of Sabertooth with nowhere to return to, her memories tarnished, her pride stripped from her and now they learn that she never had a friend before. 'Man, talk about never catching a break," Natsu thought solemnly.

"Hey, since you've never had a friend before how about we start now. Today you've made two new friends! That's something to be happy about!" Natsu exclaimed with a thousand watt smile on his face and a fist pump.

"Aye, sir!" Happy added with a raise paw in the sky.

"Natsu-sama, Happy-sama," Yukino said with tears in her eyes. Unlike before these tears were from happiness. Happy that she was able to actually believe that she could make friends. Friends other than her lost sister. And for the second time today she smiled despite tears coming down her face.

"Oh, man, what's wrong now?! Did I say something wrong, please stop crying!" Natsu pleaded. The last thing he needed was coming back to Fairy Tail with a girl in tears. He'd be ripped apart by the female populace before he even got a chance to defend himself.

"Nothing's wrong Natsu-sama. I'm just happy that…that I was able to make a friend is all. A friend who cares for me like you," Yukino tearfully said with a small smile on her face. Despite the tears coming down her cheeks, she still looked damned cute to Natsu.

"Y-yeah. Anytime Yukino. And like I said stop with the sama. You're starting to sound like Juvia," Natsu looked away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Juvia," Yukino asked.

"Oh just this chick in the guild who has a major crush on the Ice Perv aka Grey. Don't know what she sees in the douche but apparently it has to be something since she stalks him everywhere he goes," Natsu said nonchalantly. Yukino only giggled at his response making Natsu turn to her with a surprised face.

"You laughed. Huh, I guess you're finally feeling better," Natsu said with a smile.

"Hmm, I guess so. Thanks to you Natsu-sa- I mean Natsu," Yukino corrected herself.

"Hey, now you're getting it. And anytime. There's no point in being sad all the time. Just because things didn't work out for you before doesn't mean they won't later on. You just have to keep on moving to tomorrow to forget about yesterday. If you don't you'll just be pulled down by your past. And that's no fun," Natsu said. Yukino's eyes widened listening to Natsu speak. 'Who knew he could be so wise.'

"Natsu hurry up, if we get their fast enough maybe I could get a fish before they run out and I'm starving," Happy shouted at the two. He had flew ahead of them after they began to slow down after talking.

"Hold up little buddy, you're coming with me." Natsu said.

"Wahhh, why," Happy complained

"Hey, if you come, I'll buy you a fish and get Mira or Lisanna to cook it for you, ok pal," Natsu bargained with Happy.

"Make it two and you've got yourself a deal," Happy haggled back.

"Psh, fine." Natsu grumbled.

Once again Yukino giggled at the antics between Natsu and Happy. True friends she thought. Would she be able to have the same moments like this later on?

**Several Minutes Later **

"So what can I do for you young lady," Master Makarov asked.

"Um, Natsu said that if I needed any assistance and getting a room here, I should come to you Makarov-sama,"Yukino stated.

"Mmmm, he did, did he? I swear that boy has the biggest heart of us all. Well I can arrange a room for you but I must ask why a member of Sabertooth wants to stay with Fairy Tail," Makarov asked.

"I'm no longer a part of Sabertooth. I was excommunicated earlier this evening," Yukino said with a frown gracing her beautiful face.

'So that's why he told her to come here. Wait if she's here and told Natsu what happened to her…Oh no,' the master thought. He had a feeling of dread come over him. Natsu was a good soul and believed in friendship in a guild to its utmost, but for him to hear how a guild treated one of its own so poorly only spelled disaster. The master could practically see the paperwork piling up in front of his eyes. But for the sake of an innocent wizard like Yukino, he could look the other way just this once.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about that, but for right now that doesn't matter. Tomorrow you can start over again and leave your past behind. If you would go over to Mirajane she would be able to help you in arranging a room for tonight," the master said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you very much, Master Makarov-sama," Yukino said with a graceful bow. Making her way over to Mirajane, she was greeted with a smile by the famous pin up model.

"Oh my, you're that girl from Sabertooth right? Their Celestial Spirit Mage," Mirajane asked.

"Formerly. I'm not anymore," Yukino responded by with a sad smile.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. So how can I help you?" Mirjane asked with her infamously sweet smile.

"Your master told me to come to you if I needed help in getting a room for the night," Yukino said.

"Yes, I can help you but why are you staying here with Fairy Tail. Not that I don't mind, I just figured you would probably have plans to stay somewhere else rather than a former rival guild," Mirajane said.

"Well, Natsu said that I could stay here with no troubles," Yukino admitted. That was all Mirajane needed to hear. 'Natsu. Of course. Should've known that he was behind this somehow. He must really wanted to help this poor girl if he told her to stay with us' Mirajane thought with a small smile of adoration on her face.

"Well he was right. You're more than welcome to stay here with us. Now let's go get you a room shall we," Mira said as she and Yukino made their way to the lobby to request a room. A few minutes later, after thanking Mirajane and saying goodbye, Yukino found herself in a room with a moderately size sitting area with a couch, desk and lacrima screen, a small kitchen, a bedroom with a single bed in it and a decent sized bathroom. The room also had a balcony with a magnificent view of Crocus. 'So, beautiful. Too bad I'm going to have to leave tomorrow, otherwise I would watch the end of the Games. Maybe I could stay a little bit longer to see how Fairy Tail and Sabertooth do,' Yukino thought. Before her thoughts could go any further with the outcome of the Games, she heard a loud explosion in the distance. Turning her head in its direction she saw smoke coming from the hotel that Sabertooth was staying at. A loud draconic roar could be heard before another fiery explosion went off, this time with lightning arching its way through the flames. With wide eyes Yukino could only wonder what could be happening, until it finally hit her. 'Natsu, d-did you…did you do that…for me,' Yukino wondered. She didn't notice that she had a small smile on her face that couldn't hide the internal joy she felt for someone standing up for her. Than before she knew it she had tears coming down her cheeks yet again but this time for a whole new reason. Happiness. She had finally found a friend after so long and they were now fighting to defend her honor. She couldn't have asked for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters **

Chapter 3

Yukino had to admit that after the day she had yesterday she expected to get barely a wink of sleep during the night. However that was not the case as she had slept more soundly than she had in months. It was perhaps the best sleep she had ever had since her first day as a Sabertooth mage. She had felt accomplished as a mage to be accepted in not just a powerful guild, but Fiore's top guild. As worthwhile as that feeling was, today felt different. She felt that she was freed of some sort of weight on her shoulders, as if all restraints that life had put on her was taken away. With that in mind she decided to start her day with her morning routines before getting dressed and checking out, all of this done with a small smile on her face. Though before she decided to get some breakfast as her stomach growled quite loudly for such a delicate maiden like herself. She hadn't eaten anything since her excommunication and she was starved. Making her way downstairs she found herself captivated by the scent of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Descending down the last step she followed the scent until she found a large breakfast buffet set up on multiple tables. Her focus was then pulled from the extravagant sight to one that was slightly disturbing.

Natsu Dragneel was seated at a table with multiple plates piled almost as high as his head and he looked like he wasn't close to done. His ever present buddy Happy was sitting on the table munching on fish without a care in the world. She smiled at the scene and decided to pay her new friends a visit.

"Good morning Natsu-san, Happy-san." The duo looked up from their respective meals, Natsu with a pancake stuffed halfway in his mouth and Happy with the tail of the fish hanging out of his. Quickly swallowing they waved at Yukino ushering her over.

"Hey, what's up Yukino? Come to get some grub" Natsu asked with a big smile on his face.

"You might want to hurry and get a plate before Natsu goes for his 23rd" Happy added in.

Yukino's jaw was slack as she heard happy say 23rd. '_Natsu-san ate 23 plates worth of food? Where does it all go_' she thought.

"I thought this place would be a dump, but it's not that bad. The rooms are cool, the beds are comfy and the food is freaking amazing. They said it's all we can eat" Natsu said with stars in his eyes. He then took a fork and stabbed into a plate filled with bacon and eggs and shoved it into his mouth with a smile.

"Well would you mind if I joined you two? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning" Yukino said, getting her mind off of Natsu's bottomless stomach.

"Sure" the dragonslayer and exceed said in unison. Happy picked up a plate that Natsu hadn't gotten his hands on flew it over to Yukino, who thanked with. Despite Natsu having eaten what could be compared to a buffet in of itself, there was still plenty of food left, but she only got she needed: two pancakes, a couple strips of bacon and small bowl of mixed fruits. She may be starving but she still wanted to watch her waist line. Taking her plate over to the two gluttonous Fairy Tail mages she took a seat before digging into her food. Not that much time went by before Lucy Heartfilia made her way downstairs to see if any food was left since she knew how much Natsu could eat.

"Oh, hey Yukino" Lucy chirped after seeing the silver haired Celestial Mage. She ignored the buffet and took a beeline to where the trio was sitting, taking a seat beside Yukino.

"Good morning Lucy-san" Yukino responded back with a nod of her head and a small smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you yesterday. I know that must've been hard for you" Lucy said with a frown. Lucy understood how it feels to want to be a member of the guild of your dreams, but to be kicked out of said guild after just one failure. She couldn't image how she would feel if Fairy Tail excommunicated her for failing in the Games.

"It's alright. I understand their frustrations and their reasoning for what they did. Sabertooth is a strong guild where only the strong survive. I simply wasn't strong enough" Yukino said the last part quietly so that no one could here. No one did, except a certain raging dragonslayer.

Lucy was about to protest before the table they were sitting on shook violently due to Natsu's fist which was smoking and had a small crater beneath it. Lucy feared that Natsu was going blow his top so she put her hand over his to help calm him down. Their eyes met and Lucy stared into his onyx orbs with a stern look of understanding. Taking deep breathes, he finally calmed down enough to speak but the irritation in his voice of still there.

"You're not weak Yukino. If anything you're one of the strongest mages I've seen so far in the Games." Yukino's head shot up to look at Natsu. She didn't know what to say, but she found herself questioning his words. _'How could say that when he saw how I lost_' she thought.

"But I lost to Kagura-san" Yukino said.

"Yeah, so? A whole bunch of people lost in the games. Lucy"

"Why'd I have to be the first example" Lucy yelled.

"Gray, Gajeel, me, and a whole bunch of other people from different guilds. Hell, that asshole Sting lost too. Why wasn't he kicked out" Natsu said.

"Sting-sama is stronger than I am. He helped change Sabertooth" Yukino said with her head downcast.

"But I thought you did too. Weren't you one of the five wizards to make Sabertooth into what it is now" Lucy asked.

"No, I was only a fill in for the Misses." Natsu, Lucy and Happy looked between each other in confusion.

"The Misses?" they asked in tandem.

"Yes, the Master's daughter. She is also our strongest mage. She was out on a mission during the Games and I was chosen to stand in her place, but I did a lousy job of it" Yukino said.

"Hey, you just faced somebody stronger than you that's all. That Kagura chick just had more experience than you that's all. You'll always find somebody stronger than you, but what matters is how you overcome them and never give up even when you want to. And with you being excommunicated, your strength was proven when you didn't let them break you" Natsu said with a serious face. Both Yukino and Lucy looked at Natsu in wonder. Yukino because this was once again another moment when Natsu was kind to her and Lucy because she didn't know Natsu could be so deep.

"Break me?" Yukino asked.

"Most people would've given up after being beaten but you moved on from it. Most people would've either cried and begged to stay in the guild or taken their revenge, but you didn't, you moved on. You showed strength that not a lot of people have. To be able to just move on after life dealt them a bad hand. That shows true strength. And now look what it's gotten you, new friends and a new path" Natsu finished with a smile.

Yukino, Lucy and now Happy were stunned. The latter two knew that Natsu could speak deeply when needed but they had never heard him speak like this before. Warm smiles graced their faces as they saw a new side to their friend. Yukino on the other hand was speechless. Never before had somebody called her strong. All her life she screwed something up and she was told the opposite. However now this man she met just yesterday was telling her that she was not only strong but one of the strongest in the tournament. She felt her heart beat faster at his words and a smile grace her face. Looking up she met his eyes.

"Thank you again Natsu-san." Like yesterday she had tears in her eyes but she wasn't going to let herself cry like yesterday.

"Oh no not again! Please stop crying! Lucy, Happy don't just sit there help me out" he called to his two partners as he had his head down on the table begging her to stop the tears. The two began to laugh at this partner's display with Yukino joining in with her own giggles.

"I'm not upset Natsu-san, I'm just glad to hear somebody who actually believes in me" Yukino said.

"We all do Yukino. Like Natsu said, just because you loss that doesn't mean that it's over. You just got to pick yourself up and try better next time" Lucy said with a raised fist and a big smile. She briefly looked to Natsu who had stopped his begging and gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter how many times you get knocked down, but how many times you can get back up" Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy just had to get his two cents in.

The party of four laughed at this and the sorrowful mood that had dawned over them had finally lifted. They soon went into conversation about the Games, their guilds and exciting events in their lives (not to mention Happy and Natsu's teasing of Lucy from time to time). Yukino looked around her and for the first time saw actual friends. She hadn't had many people she could call friends in her life and fewer still in Sabertooth, but now she had some. Though it was small in numbers, she didn't care. She was just delighted to finally have somebody that would be by her side and she could tell right away that the three mages at her table wouldn't leave her for anything in the world. As these thoughts were going through her head she looked at Natsu who was laughing himself to death due to something Happy said about Lucy if the blonde's red face of anger and embarrassment was anything to go on. Yukino would have to thank Natsu for finding her on the streets and brining her here while lifting her mood. If he didn't she'd still have the mindset that she wasn't strong enough and never would be. That people wouldn't want to be around a screw up. He dashed those thoughts as well as giving her friends and making her smile, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Yukino, Yukino!"

"Huh, what. I'm sorry, I was lost in thought" Yukino said with a small blush.

"I'll give you a penny for them" Lucy said with a giggle.

"Uh, some other time maybe" Yukino said with a smile.

"I was asking you what your plans are for today. Since you're not in the tournament what are you going to do now" Lucy asked.

"I was actually going to leave Crocus after checking out…" Yukino said but the others reaction caught her off guard.

"What!" the other three yelled in unison.

"But why would you leave" Happy asked with a frown.

Yukino giggled at how adorable the cat looked. 'Like Frosch-sama' she thought. "I was going to, but I think I'll stay until the end of the Games. It would be fun to cheer on my friends" she said with a smile.

The smiles on the Fairy Tail mages faces could light up the room. Before they could get into another bout of conversation, the room door to the hotel was kicked in with a furious looking Erza standing in its entrance like a demon risen from hell. Gray wasn't too far behind her but he was subtly trying to inch away from the woman before she took notice of him.

"Why are you three still here, the Games start in less than an hour." Her stone cold glare sent a terrifying chill down the spines of the core of Team Natsu and Yukino was no different. She had seen her master angry before, but Erza's glare was probably scary enough to make even him shudder. Erza was going to reprimand them even more before her eyes landed on the silver haired mage.

"Oh hello, you're Yukino aren't you? My condolences on your excommunication, I know it must've been hard on you" Erza said with a frown.

"It's most alright Erza-sama. I've gotten over it thanks to Natsu-san, Lucy-sama, and Happy-san" Yukino responded.

"Hey Yukino, what I say about formalities? Quit will ya" Natsu said after gaining some confidence to speak with Erza's demon mode turned off.

"Oh I'm sorry Natsu" Yukino said with a blush.

"Yeah it's not like you should give Flame Brain any respect anyway" Gray said from the side.

"What was that Freezer Burn?" Natsu was up out of his chair faster than Laxus's lightning and butting heads with Gray.

"Do I need to repeat myself you Pyromaniac" Gray retorted.

"Enough you two! Friends don't fight. If you want to fight, save it for the Games" Erza said while subduing her two friends. Well subdue was a bit of a stretch, as she had come between the two and separated their heads from each other with her hands resulting in Natsu and Gray's necks snapping at a very uncomfortable angle. Yukino gasped wondering if they were alright while Lucy and Happy just sweat dropped at the scene.

"Erza's right, we should get going. The Games are about to start and I don't want to show up last like we did on the first day" Lucy said.

"Ok then, let's head out" Erza motioned for everybody to move and they did following her out the door.

Yukino was still seated in the hotel, not knowing what to do. She knew she was friends with Lucy, Natsu and Happy but she didn't feel it was her place to tag along with their other friends just yet. That and Erza scared the crap out of her.

"Hey Yukino, what you waiting for, we're leaving for the stadium." Natsu had come back in to see if she was still there after he found she wasn't among the team.

"Oh...umm…I" Yukino couldn't find anything to say.

"Come on, you said you're going to cheer us on. It's kinda hard to do that when you're stuck in this hotel, right" Natsu said with a big smile. He put his hand out for her to grab. She looked at the hand contemplating whether to take him up on his offer or not but she dispelled her doubts and took it anyway. She was lifted out of her seat whisked out the door faster than she could blink. It took her a second to catch her footing but when they caught up to the rest of the team, they finally slowed down.

"Natsu you can't drag people down the road, what's wrong with you" Lucy said with a smack to the back of his head. Natsu rubbed where he was hit and looked at his partner with a pout.

"What I do, she's safe and she's here isn't she. No harm no foul" Natsu defended.

"Sigh, you can't act normal for once can you" Lucy just gave up. It was useless talking to him sometimes.

"You're the weird one here Lucy. What you know about normal" Natsu said with his hands behind his head.

"He's got you there Lucy" Happy added in while trying to stave off a fit of giggles.

"Hey, I am normal, you two clowns are the odd ones out of all of us! Gray help me out here" Lucy pleaded with the ice mage.

"I'm staying out of it. Besides I hate to admit it, but they aren't wrong, you are kinda weird Lucy" Gray said with a smirk. Unknown to the rest of the group but Yukino, the ice and fire mage bump knuckles from the side.

"I don't want to hear that from the guy in just his boxers" Lucy shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Gray was off looking for his discarded clothes.

Yukino couldn't help herself but laugh at the scene before her. Never before had she seen people act this way and strangely enough she was drawn towards it. The others looked back at her to see what was so funny but she just waved it off.

"It's nothing I'm sorry, it's just that I'm actually glad I was kicked out of Sabertooth. I've never had such a good time before with other people until today. It's a nice change of pace" Yukino said. For the first time she had a big smile on her face that was contagious enough to make the others smile as well.

"Hahaha I would say so. Now let's get going! The Grand Magic Games are about to start and we need to make Fairy Tail number one in Fiore! I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu yelled before breaking out in a dead sprint towards the stadium, Happy flying beside him. The rest of the team plus Yukino took off after him each with a smile on their face ready to take whatever the day threw at them.

**XxX**

**[A/N: sorry it took so long to update this story but I was seriously contemplating deleting this and starting over. I had so many ideas going through my head about what to write in this chapter it actually hurt. I've always been working on Our Little Secret and Rub a Dub Dub as well as a few other stories I have on deck. But I give you this and next chapter is when the games and the battles start. I'm going to include the Dragonslayer battle and add my own little twist on how it should've gone in my opinion. Read and Review and peace. The BlaccDragon is out] **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL **

Chapter 4

"FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL!"

No more than 48 hours ago, the audience of the Grand Magic Games were cursing and mocking the very name that they were cheering for. The guild that was the former top guild seven years ago had fallen to the bottom of the barrel and cast away for the arrival of stronger guilds to take its place at supremacy. However the tone of every patron in the stadium had changed after witnessing the amazing feats Fairy Tail had shown them. They were reminded as to why you never count out a Fairy Tail mage even when the cards were stacked against them. They were reminded how destructive the guild members were and how they wore proud smiles rather than look ashamed for the damage they caused. They were reminded that when you cross a member of Fairy Tail, your ass was grass as retribution was on its way. And they were all reminded on how powerful Erza Scarlet was and how you should both respect and fear her along with the rest of her guild members. All in all the third day of the Grand Magic Games had been an absolute turn around for Fairy Tail as they had shown not only the crowd but the rest of Fiore that they were back and still just as badass ever.

"Man today was freaking insane, did you hear that crowd" Natsu said with his giant smile on his face while sitting at a table. The guild members were located in the Honey Comb Inn as they were celebrating their day three victory. There was plenty of alcohol around and so was the energy inside the hotel as the ever rowdy guild was partying like only they know how to.

"I know right! They were cheering the guild's name so loud I could hardly hear myself think" Lucy responded while she was sitting next to him at the table. With them was Wendy, Carla, Happy and Yukino. Yukino had to agree with Lucy as she had never seen the crowd applaud a guild with such enthusiasm before. Before she joined Sabertooth she would still watch the Games but she didn't recall them ever getting such exuberant applause after winning the Games. Fairy Tail had caused the crowd to cheer so loud the sound could be heard outside of Crocus and the games weren't even over yet.

"I'm just glad I was able to tie with Chelia-san. She was a strong opponent" Wendy said with a shy smile. The preteen had sported her own bumps and bruises after her fight with the slightly older God Slayer but she was no less for wear after getting treated by Porlyusica.

"You fought like a champ today Wendy! I know what it's like to fight a God Slayer and I don't think I put up half of a fight against him like you did against Chelia!" Natsu couldn't help but give credit where credit was due. Wendy had grown a lot since they had first met. The shy, timid girl that had tripped through the doors from the Cait Shelter guild who only knew support magic was now a brave young woman. Taking on an older wizard with more experience and supposedly stronger magic and tying wasn't anything to scoff at.

"I agree you gave a splendid performance today Wendy. Just be more careful, next time. You could have seriously gotten hurt."

"Oh Carla I'm fine. Besides Chelia-san helped heal my wounds and so did Porlyusica-sama, so I'll be good to go" Wendy said to reassure her friend.

"Hmm has anybody seen Gray? That bastard disappeared after we got back I've been itching to pound his teeth down his throat" Natsu said looking around the room.

"I think he went after Juvia when Lyon dragged her off to some restaurant he wanted to take her too" Lucy answered him.

"That reminds me. Hey Natsu" Lucy said with a slight edge in her voice.

Recognizing her tone he shifted his eyes to her while leaning away, hoping to dodge a physical attack.

"Yeah Luce" he said nervously.

"Why were you and Gray laughing when Erza said she was taking on the 100 monsters? What's wrong with you two, she could've gotten seriously hurt you jerk" Lucy said while poking her dainty finger into his broad chest. Wendy also had a stern look on her face while looking at Natsu but Yukino was doing everything in her power not to giggle at the sight. Seeing the normally fearless Dragonslayer being thrust into a corner by his teammate and a little girl was a very amusing thing to watch.

"Hey, it was an Erza thing to do" Natsu said in his defense.

"What?" All three females said in unison.

"Aye sir, everyone knows that Erza is a monster. Who's better to take out a monster than an even scarier monster" Happy said while standing on top of the table, paw in the air.

"You sure you should be saying that aloud tomcat" Carla said, arms crossed and an indifferent look on her face.

"Aye because she's not here and I can't die because of it" Happy said his gleeful disposition not changing in the slightest.

"Happy's right about her being a monster but Gray and I laughed because we knew Erza would do something like that. She wouldn't be Erza if she didn't push herself to the limit and beyond, tournament or not. Hearing her call out that she was taking on every monster in that stupid upside down castle, I couldn't help but laugh because it's so Erza. Besides it was pretty hilarious to see everyone else's reaction" Natsu said while chuckling as he remember the stunned faces across the stadium and even in their own guild.

"Yeah I guess you're right. She might take things to the extreme sometimes but she has the strength to back it up" Lucy said with a large smile on her face.

"Erza-san is indeed a very powerful mage" Yukino said, finally speaking up.

"Hehe, strongest female mage in Fairy Tail" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Ara ara, how rude Natsu. You forgot about me" a sweet voice said from behind him.

All six heads turned to see the beautiful Strauss sisters standing behind them both with cute smiles on their faces.

""Oh hey there Mira, Lisanna. You guys need something?" Natsu asked.

"No, we just wanted to see what you guys were talking about. Elfman disappeared on us, something about having manly stuff to do at a restaurant, Cana's passed out drunk again and Laxus is talking with Master" Lisanna said.

"Glad to know that I'm the third option when you guys are lonely" Natsu said with a stoic expression and a lot of sarcasm. Lisanna and Mira's heads went down and they stared at their feet, their hair hiding their faces. Lucy elbowed Natsu in the ribs while Yukino and Wendy shot him disapproving glares.

"We're sorry Natsu. We didn't mean to make you feel bad. We'll be on our way then" Mira said finally looking up. Natsu's throat went dry and his eyes were wide when he saw the misty look in both females' eyes as they were both near tears. Shooting up from his seat so he could stand on the table he bowed to both sisters in apology.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I was just kidding, you know, a joke. What's a little hazing between good friends right. Please don't cry!" Natsu had his hands in prayer and his head bowed to the floor. He was hoping that any deity that was up there and listening that they heed his prayer that Erza and the Master don't get wind of him making the Strauss sisters cry.

"I don't know, Natsu. Your words really hurt. To think that our dear friend believes that we only use him when we have nothing better to do. How cruel of you" Lisanna said with a frown as she put her hand over her heart. Mira had her face in her hands and was breathing shallowly as she was trying her best to hold it in.

Natsu's head shot up in a panic. If they weren't going to forgive him he was screwed. Just thinking about his impending doom from the hands of his guild mates sent Natsu into a state of shock. He could feel his soul leave his body as if escaping the potential pain he would be feeling shortly. Natsu wasn't one for crying but was tempted to right now. That was until he heard light chuckling coming from in front of him. Looking up he saw Mira and Lisanna holding their hands to their mouths in a bad attempt to hide their amusement. Before long they were laughing out loud while holding onto each other for support. He was even more confused when he saw Lucy, Wendy and Yukino also chuckling along with Happy who was rolling on the table and Carla with a grin.

"What's so funny" he asked skeptically.

"You are Natsu! You're so easy to trick, we knew you were kidding but we just wanted to get back at you for your statement. We would never just hand out with you as a last resort, silly" Lisanna said after she was able to reign in her giggles.

"It's always fun to tease you Natsu. Now I know why it was my favorite past time. Just look at how cute he looks all flustered and confused" Mira said in a cutesy voice.

"Aye, he looks like a bass" Happy said adding insult to injury. And he was right, with how wide Natsu's mouth was due to the shock of him being played for a fool he did look like a bass. Getting over his shock, he shot each person at the table a dirty glare, stifling their laugher but not their giggles, he looked back at the Strauss siblings.

"You guys are jerks you know that!" Natsu exclaimed while pouting.

"Ah, Natsu you know you love us" Mira said while leaning forward towards his face her hands behind her back, Lisanna doing the exact same. In the position they were in, Natsu had a very good view of their cleavage. He took a small glance between the two sets of heavily mounds before looking back up and meeting the stern gaze of both sets of blue eyes. They didn't show anger but they also weren't very amused as well.

"Sorry" Natsu chuckled, scratching the back of his head. The sisters stood straight Mira crossing her arms over her chest and Lisanna with her hands on her hips as they looked at Natsu with evil smirks.

"Mhm, you will be next time, buster. We'll let it pass after we teased though" Mira said. Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"What are they talking about Natsu" Lucy suddenly asked appearing right next to Natsu.

"NOTHING" Natsu quickly yelled.

"Geez, calm down. I was just asking" she scowled while covering her ears.

"Hehe sorry. So you guys said you wanted to talk so whats up" Natsu asked trying to change the subject. Luckily the Strauss sisters were done making him a victim it seemed as they went along with him.

"We just wanted to ask how you feel about tomorrow" Lisanna said as she took a seat next to Natsu, Mira sitting across from her.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you and Lucy are both fighting tomorrow so we just wanted to know if you were ready for it."

"Ha, I was born ready! I've got a fire in my belly that can't wait till tomorrow" Natsu exclaimed with a fist raised.

"Yeah, I'm pumped up for tomorrow! I want to actually win this time and not be cheated. Since Raven Tail isn't around anymore to cheat I got this in the bag" Lucy said with equal enthusiasm. Natsu and her shared a look and gave each other wide smiles as they gave each other a high five. Yukino couldn't help but smile at them but felt a stirring in her gut. They were both about to face her former guild tomorrow and she couldn't help but worry. Sabertooth wasn't number one for nothing, they were as strong as they proclaimed themselves to be. She knew Sting and Rogue's teamwork together was more than formidable along with their power boosts techniques and the misses was their strongest mage in the whole guild. She knew it wouldn't be fair to Sabertooth to tell Fairy Tail their secrets but they had helped her when nobody else did and she was more than grateful for it.

"Natsu, Lucy-san" she said quietly.

"Hmm, something on your mind Yukino" Lucy asked. All heads turned towards the silver haired celestial mage.

"I've seen Fairy Tail's strength today and although I must say it is terrifying, don't count out Sabertooth" Yukino said. For some reason Natsu felt his temper flare.

"You're defending those assholes after they threw you out? After everything you've gone through you're still on their side." Natsu said through gritted teeth and clenching his fists.

"Natsu/Natsu-san!" All the others at the table couldn't believe Natsu. He was known for losing his temper but not like this. It surprised and scared them at how he lashed out at Yukino, but nobody was more affect than Yukino.

"What?! No, I'm not! I'm not on their side I-"

"Then what then, you don't think we can take them?"

"That's not it Natsu-san I-"

"What?!"

"Natsu just let her finish so she c-"this time it was Lucy to be interrupted.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Yukino screamed.

The group was stunned at her outburst. The other mages in the hotel were frozen when they heard the normally reserved girl scream like she did. When nothing else was said, they all went back to what they were doing before.

"I don't…I don't want you to get hurt. I know you're all strong but Sabertooth didn't win the last few Grand Magic Games without being strong themselves. You and Gajeel-sama are going to be facing Sting-sama and Rogue-sama. They are a new breed of Dragonslayers and they can go into Dragon Force at will!" Yukino said loudly enough for the table to hear but not enough for everyone else around.

Everyone's' eyes went wide. Dragon Force? The power that was said to be equal to that of an actual dragons, the most feared and revered creatures in all of Earthland. Natsu had went into Dragon Force two times but he needed to ingest an outside source of powerful magic to do so. The group that was lost on Tenrou Island had faced an actual dragon, Acnologia, and witnessed the beast's terrifying power as it obliterated the island they were fighting to defend. Natsu and Wendy felt chills go down their spines, thinking about the power that was said to be the epitome of Dragonslayer abilities.

"Also, Lucy-sama, there is a high chance that you may face Sabertooth's strongest mage tomorrow as well." Lucy's breathe caught in her throat. She was confident in her abilities as a mage but hearing that she was facing the strongest mage in the current strongest guild sent fear into her soul.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want anything to happen to you all. You've helped me when I felt like I was at my lowest and I haven't repaid you for your kindness, but I feel that this information is a start at least. Having a grasp on the opponents you're going to face should help right? I just… I just don't want my friends to end up hurt…if I didn't tell you anything beforehand" Yukino said. She felt tears in her eyes as all the emotions she's felt came rushing into her. When she felt a hand on top of her hair she looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes looking into her own. Natsu was giving her the same smile he gave Lucy when she felt down on herself after losing to Flare. Adopting the compassionate persona he rarely showed, he spoke softly.

"Hey it's ok. Sorry for snapping at you like that, I don't know what came over me. I guess I acted like an asshole" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh yeah."

"Definitely."

"Didn't Erza teach you not to yell at delicate maidens Natsu? You're such a brute."

"Thank you, Lucy, Lisanna and Mirajane" Natsu said, his voiced laced with sarcasm. The three only giggled at him while he gave them all playful glares.

"Brute isn't a strong enough word for this callous uncouth imbecile. Pea-brained uncivilized Neanderthal is more like it" Carla said with a deep frown on her face as she faced away from the group. The four older women sweat dropped at the cat's words while Wendy was shocked. Natsu was very much pissed off. Happy just looked at her like she was a goddess amongst them all not even registering that she insulted his best friend.

"Why you little, I oughta-!" It took Lisanna, Lucy and Mira together to restrain Natsu from skinning Carla while Wendy held Carla in her arms while the two argued over whether or not Natsu was indeed a Neanderthal. Happy sweat dropped at the scene before looking up at Yukino with a smile.

"Never a dull moment in Fairy Tail!"

"I agree" Yukino said with a small smile towards the blue exceed. Reaching over she scratched between his ears, like she would do with Frosch. The Exceed purred and leaned into her soft hands as she scratched him in that special spot.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Natsu said while shooting heated glares at his three female friends who just gave him nervous grins and towards Carla who just scoffed and looked away. _'If I ever get the ability to shoot fire from my eyes, you're my practice dummy, fuzzball' _he thought darkly.

"We know they're strong but so are we. So what if they can go into Dragon Force, I was trained by Igneel to take down dragons. This would just be a warm up for what I was meant to do since I was a kid. So I say bring it on" Natsu said punching his fist in his palm releasing a small amount of flames.

"Well I'm not as gung ho as Natsu is," _"What you call me?!"_ "But I am confident in my skills. I intend to win tomorrow so I'm not giving up without a fight. I've faced some real monsters before in a fight so I'm sure I can stand my ground against Sabertooth's best. At least for a little while I hope" Lucy said chuckling nervously towards the end.

"But we're grateful for you giving us this information Yukino" Mira said.

"Yeah, thank you Yukino-san" Wendy said giving Yukino a wide smile, her brown eyes lighting up like Christmas lights.

"Yeah, and you don't have to do anything to repay us. We took you in because it was the right thing to do. Leaving a good and kind person like you after being treated badly by her former family isn't how Fairy Tail rolls. We accept the good, the bad and the ugly." Natsu gave her a grin stretching ear to ear making her worries melt away. Looking around she saw the others giving her grins as well. They must have been contagious because she felt her own smile come across her face.

"Thank you all very much. I don't know what I'd do without you…my friends."

"Eh, don't mention it" Natsu said.

"Oh I almost forgot, Sting-sama and Rogue-sama can also enter their elemental drives" Yukino said while point a dainty finger in the air.

"Elemental drives?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, it isn't as strong as Dragon Force of course, but it does increase their overall strength and speed by a large margin" Yukino said looking down at Wendy. When she heard a deep chuckling she looked up to see Natsu with his head down.

"Increases their speed and strength huh? Well I've never heard of this elemental drive for Dragonslayers or one that can enter Dragon Force by their own will, but I'm getting pumped up to fight these guys" Natsu said with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Natsu how are you gonna fight them if they can increase their power like Yukino just said" Lucy said concerned.

"Yeah, I know you like fighting strong opponents and your pretty strong yourself but these guys sound like the real deal" Lisanna said equally concerned.

"Do you have a strategy at least? If you do we'd love to hear it" Mira spoke up with a serious voice but she was just as concerned for the Dragonslayer like the other two.

"Hehe, that's a secret Mira" Natsu said lifting his head up seeing the older woman pouting at his response.

"But I will say that they're not the only ones who have power ups up their sleeves" Natsu said with a wicked grin.

"Wait Natsu you're not serious are you? You haven't use it since you unlocked your Second Origin" Lucy said. Lisanna, Mira and Yukino were confused. Was Natsu hiding something?

"Aye and before you could barely use it then" Happy added.

"They're right Natsu-san. Besides wouldn't you be going too far in using it" Wendy shyly stated.

"I know guys, but it would be a perfect time to test it out right. If Second Origin really did make me stronger I want to see what it can do. Besides I haven't fought throughout this whole tournament and I'm been itching to let loose" Natsu said with a wide grin.

"Uh, are we missing something you guys" Mira said looking at the four who were in the know.

"Yeah, what are you talking about Natsu" Lisanna said equally curious narrowing her eyes at the fire mage. Natsu just laid back in his seat with his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes.

"You'll both see tomorrow hahaha!"

"Tell. Us. Now!" the sisters said with evil glares.

"Uuuuuh…no. See you guys!" Natsu ruffled Wendy, Lucy and Yukino's heads before leaping over the table escaping Mira and Lisanna's outstretched hands as they tried to pull him back in to get the secret out of him. Neither girl liked being kept out of the loop. Lisanna because she didn't like secrets being kept from her, especially from Natsu and Mira because as Fairy Tail's gossip queen she needed new material to send through the grapevine. Both were out of their seats and chasing Natsu around the hotel with him evading their every attempt.

"Lucy-sama" Yukino said.

"Ha, yeah Yukino" Lucy said with a smile while still watching Natsu be chased by a demon and a girl/cat hybrid.

"What is Natsu planning to do" Yukino said.

"Let's just say that after today, if Fairy Tail does win the Grand Magic Games, then Master may need to use that thirty million jewels for damage repairs on the stadium" Lucy said while scratching her cheek nervously. Looking towards Wendy for an answer she was given the same nervous expression as did the exceeds. Looking at Natsu who was finally caught by the Strauss siblings and being interrogated at a table like a criminal by the 'good cop' Lisanna, she couldn't help but smile. She may have only known him for less than a day but she could tell by his personality that what he had in mind for tomorrow was going to leave her and the rest of the stadium in absolute awe.

"No Lisanna come back, I'll tell you just don't leave me with Mira! Oh heeey, Mira you look pretty today. Wait! What do you mean you'll never feed me again?! Why do you hate me so much?!"

XxX

**[A/N: sorry for the delay, been studying for finals but luckily for you and unfortunately for me, I've got all my finals in 3 days. Whoopty freaking doo. So after Thursday I'm done with this semester meaning I can devote my time to these stories for three weeks to a month and I've got about 5 different stories, including a Christmas one, I want to make. I'll update Model Behavior after this. I'm surprised that story got so much attention compared to my other ones. Oh yeah, before I forget, next chapter is the Dragonslayer tag battle. There will be some changes from me on how I think the fight should've gone. Any read and review and contact me through my PM if you got anything to say about my writing or ideas you want me to write. Blaccdragon is out] **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle between Dragons: Part 1

Slow deep breathes were the only sounds coming from inside the infirmary that was designated for Team Fairy Tail. They all knew that the games could get dicey but they didn't anticipate a mage to show little mercy, not since Raven Tail had been disqualified. The remaining members plus a distraught Yukino had their gazes set on the bandaged form Lucy Heartfilia. The only sign they had that she was in stable condition was the up and down movements of her chest. Natsu's fists clenched to the point that his knuckles turned white and his fingernails were digging into his skin, his mind replaying how Sabertooth had caused this. He knew that they were despicable before for treating Yukino so poorly for her loss but with the way Minerva handled her fight with Lucy, they had went too far. They had crossed a line that should never be crossed with Fairy Tail.

"They'll pay for this" he growled, his teeth grinding against each other.

"Indeed they will but now is not the time to act recklessly. You have a fight coming up" Erza said from behind him. He looked back to see her and Gray, their expressions just as bloodthirsty as his. Their new teammates of Laxus and Gajeel stood by the door but their expressions weren't exactly happy either as they took minute glances at Lucy. Wendy was sitting beside the bed at the ready to administer any kind of healing to Lucy should the blond need it. Levy was on the other side as she held Lucy's hand, her eyes moist with tears. Cana was at the foot of the bed, her violet eyes saddened at the sight of the girl she considered her little sister. Lisanna and Mirajane were by Elfman's side along with the Thunder Legion but they too cast their concern gazes onto Lucy, Elfman as well despite his injuries. Turning to Yukino Natsu's heart dropped into his stomach when he saw her. She had tears in the corners of her eyes and her delicate hands were fists in her lap. He could tell it was taking a lot of her will power not to collapse and cry in front of them.

"Porlyusica has stabilized Lucy's condition and she should wake up shortly. She'll be in pain for a few hours but otherwise she's fine. It seems that all that time training and opening her Second Origin helped Lucy's body in taking excessive damage. What we can take from this is that we do not quit. We do not cower when the chips are down and everything looks bleak. We fight until we can't fight no more. Lucy was a shining example of that today. She showed persistence, perseverance and an unbreakable will when she was thrust into a corner. Despite her not winning the event her actions helped Fairy Tail get even closer to proving to everyone that we are weak. Today Lucy showed what it meant to be a member of Fairy Tail, through and through."

The Master's words had sparked a flame in the hearts of everyone in the room. He was right, Lucy's sacrifice had brought them closer to attaining what they had come for: victory for Fairy Tail and to redeem its stance on Fiore. Not for them but for the members who waited for their return. They had all thought that Lucy showed more heart as a Fairy Tail mage than most of them and it showed today with her taking the beating of a life time and enduring it when she knew that she had lost. But despite all of that she took it all for the sake of her guild. It would be an insult to her and the guild itself if they didn't try their hardest to win.

"The old man is right. Thanks to Lucy we're only a few points away from Sabertooth and first place" Laxus informed a small grin on his face.

"The next battle is between Natsu and Gajeel versus Sabertooth's Dragonslayers" Erza added.

"Gihi leave it to us" Gajeel smirked with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make Sabertooth wish they never messed with Fairy Tail to begin with." Natsu slammed his fists together, a small burst of flames coming between them.

"Ok everyone it's time that we get back to our seats." Master commanded. As everyone filed out he spared a glance at the shivering form of Yukino still seated with her head down.

"My dear do you wish to join us" his voice taking on the tone of a caring parent.

She wiped at her eyes before looking up at him and turning her head side to side to signal a no. He nodded in understanding and patted her shoulder with his hand.

"None of this is your fault child. Neither is it your former guild's. I see that the members of Sabertooth are good people just following the orders of a bad man. People do things to show their superiority when they feel threatened by an outside source. This is just another one of those cases." With that he walked out the door not turning back to see the shocked look on the Celestial Mages face.

"Natsu we're heading towards the stadium. Don't take so long, alright. You still have a fight to win" Erza's gauntlet rested on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze despite its hard material. He turned his head to see her give him one of her rare soft smiles and he gave her one in return.

"Don't embarrass yourself out their flame brain. It would be a crying shame to have Gajeel save your sorry ass" Gray taunted while exiting the door behind Laxus, giving his rival a mocking smirk. Natsu smirked in return and flipped him the bird. He swore he heard a 'gihi' down the hall. When the remaining members of the team exited he looked back towards Yukino who was still sitting quietly with her hands balled into fists. He looked to Wendy and Levy who were by Lucy's side and trusted that they would take good care of her with him gone.

"Hey you guys take good care of her alright. I have something to do. Yukino come on." Wendy and Levy gave Natsu affirmative nods and grins to assure that they'll take care of his blond partner. Natsu walked out the room and reluctantly Yukino followed, wondering what he wanted to talk about. He lead the silver haired beauty down the hall towards the entrance of the battlefield before stopping, just a few meters away from Gajeel who was leaning against the wall.

"I heard what Gramps told you. None of this is your fault." He saw a tear trek down her cheek. She lifted her head towards him her eyes hazy with the vast amount of tears streaming down her face and her bottom lip quivering.

"I've tried to tell myself that before but I know it is! I know! Bad things happens when I'm around others. It's been like that since I was a child! I thought that maybe it wouldn't happen since I've been so happy here but it seems to happen so that I _won't_ be happy! Anybody who gets close to me always ends up hurt or in trouble and I hate it! If I hadn't have lost against Kagura, I wouldn't have gotten kicked out and the Misses wouldn't have had to become my replacement and Lucy-sama wouldn't be so hurt! This is all my fault!" She cried shocking the dragon slayer. Gajeel knew when an awkward moment rose its head and he exited out onto the battlefield. He called out to Natsu to hurry up prompting the dragon slayer to respond that he'll be there in a minute. Looking back at the sobbing female who had wrapped herself in her arms, Natsu was at a loss. He didn't have much experience when dealing with crying women. But taking what he usually used with Lucy or Erza he decided it would have to do for now. Stepping forward he outstretched his arms. Yukino felt a hand behind her head and on her back then a hypnotizing warmth enveloped her. Her head laid against Natsu's broad chest hearing his beating heart as he took calm breathes. She turned her head to look at him only to see his stoic expression facing the wall behind her.

"None of this is your fault. Like Gramps said, people do things when they feel threatened and they try to make a statement. Sabertooth has gotten to that point. And I do admit that not everyone in the guild is a bad person but they follow the orders of your master because they fear him. I got that vibe when I crashed the hotel. I know this because I sensed it in you but I know that you're a good person. Bad things happen because that is the way the world works. It's not perfect, was never meant to be perfect but don't blame yourself for something that is out of your control. You're not cursed. Lucy will be fine and she won't harbor any bad feelings towards you. If anything she'll tell you the same thing I'm telling you now." The same soft and sensitive tone she heard the other day when he apologized for his outburst met her ears, strangely soothing the storm of negative thoughts in her mind. For whatever reason he had the ability to make her believe in herself when she didn't. Feeling her tears had stopped she grabbed onto his jacket tightly almost as if afraid that if she let go he would disappear and all of this would have been a dream. Feeling her grip on him Natsu let out a small smile as he rubbed her back. After a few seconds the two let go of each other and Yukino gave Natsu a gleaming smile.

"Thank you Natsu, I really needed that." Natsu smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

"Anything for my nakama" he responded. He turned to make his way down the tunnel but met resistance when he felt Yukino grab ahold of his wrist. Turning his head he saw her with a worried look in her eye but a smile was still there.

"I would say to be careful against Sting-sama and Rogue-sama but I feel that that would go on deaf ears" she muttered quietly but he heard her clear as day.

"Heh, don't worry about me. You should be worrying about them." She let go of his wrist reluctantly and watched him walk down the hallway with the sun light shining around him. As he neared the entrance he thrust his right arm in the air with his index finger and thumb extended. Yukino was confused at first but smiled warmly at the sight. She looked down at her own hand and made the same hand gesture.

'_Fairy Tail…'_

**The Stadium**

"Took you long enough Salamander." Natsu saw Gajeel standing with his arms crossed and glancing over his shoulder with a bored look on his face.

"Shove it Tin Can, I had to let her know" Natsu spoke seriously. Gajeel smirked than looked back at their opponents. Sting had an anxious look on his face like a child who had just been handed a new toy, but Rogue however looked indifferent. Then the announcements came.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the match that we have all been waiting for! The battle of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers versus Sabertooth's Twin Dragons! This is a match that very well may go down in history!" The crowd roared in anticipation to the most coveted fight in the games. Four mages with magic said to equal that of the dragons themselves. The battle was expected to be destructive as well as entertaining.

"I've been awaiting this as well- kabo! The time limit is 30 minutes!" Mato exclaimed excitedly. All four dragon slayers locked onto their respective opponent. Sting and Natsu's hardened gazes met each other as well as Rogue and Gajeel's.

"Let the match begin!"

"Come on Rogue let's show them what a real dragon slayer is" Sting's arrogance surfacing.

"Yes." However before both could take a few steps Natsu and Gajeel were already in front of them, crossing the distance in the blink of an eye. With their fists cocked back, they delivered a vicious hook on their targets. Sting was sent flying and Natsu was on his tail as he appeared next to him and gave him a roundhouse kick into his stomach sending him crashing to the ground. Recovering quickly Sting shot Natsu a challenging glare but was smiling at the chance to fight him.

"Not bad Natsu-san but try this! **White Dragon's Roar!**" A bright laser of white energy shot out of his mouth towards Natsu who twisted his body to avoid it amazed at the sight of a roar in such as state. However he wasn't counting on Sting turning his neck and the laser following the movement towards Gajeel.

"Hmmph" Gajeel jumped to dodge the roar but was met with Rogue above him, his right hand cloaked in shadows.

"**Shadow Dragon's Slash!**"

"Gihi" Gajeel countered the move with his Iron Dragon's Sword. Rogue was shocked to say the least, his apprehension being his down fall when Gajeel turned his other arm into a pole of iron.

"**Iron Dragon's Club!**" Rogue felt cold iron smash into his jaw sending him into the ground and kicking up dust. Before he could pull himself together his vision met a pair of piercing onyx eyes that reminded him of a dragon's, then he was lifted off the ground and further into the dust cloud.

"Rogue?" Sting had seen his teammate get hit by the club and kick up a cloud of dust but didn't see any sign of him getting out of it. Seeing a figure coming towards him he breathe a sigh of relief thinking it was Rogue but saw that Natsu Dragneel had caught Rogue by his face and was heading in his direction. Too slow to react he was hit by the back of Rogue's head, his face being palmed by Natsu. Both mages then began to feel a sweltering heat making their eyes widened. Natsu gripped his forearm with his other hand while in mid-air and yelled his next attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!**" A massive burst of flames shot out of his hand and covered the two Sabertooth dragon slayers and the area behind them in scorching flames. It was as if a massive cannon had exploded from Natsu's palm devouring the visage of the mage's who had taken its full force. The crowd erupted into massive applause seeing the battle they were all waiting for. The area that housed the members of Fairy Tail were screaming in jubilation at seeing their dragon slayers easily over powering the opposition. Even the First Master and the Makarov were jumping up and down in joy.

"Hadn't seen him use that move before." Erza wondered as she saw the attack, smiling proudly at her longtime friend.

"Yeah, he must have learned it recently. Not bad for an idiot." Even Gray had to respect the new move.

"I can't believe it! Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox have the Twin Dragon's Sting and Rogue in a corner! Will Sabertooth be dethroned by Fairy Tail?!" the announcer screamed into the mic, no less excited about the fight then the rest of the arena.

The members of Sabertooth looked on in shock at how their dragon slayers were being beaten like rag dolls so easily. Minerva looked on in interest at seeing how powerful the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail were and how their own would stand against them. Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail stands, the members were ecstatic. Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and Mirajane had the largest smiles out of everyone as they cheered wildly for their favorite dragon slayers. Cana herself was screaming at the top of her lungs to encourage them to win. The Masters looked at their members in pride with wide smiles at how the two had gotten stronger in only a short period of time. Sitting in the bleachers in the arena Yukino looked on in awe at how Natsu and Gajeel were fighting two of the strongest members of Sabertooth and weren't even breaking a sweat. A smile so wide that it could've reached her ears was on her face as she clasped her hands over her chest, a feeling of hope spreading through her.

'He can do this…"

"Hehe he really is strong. Good. Otherwise this would've been a waste of time." Sting wiped a patch of dirt off of his mouth while smiling and looking directly at his former idols. Rogue was up as well and his gaze fell on only Gajeel who glared right back.

"Is this the power you two used to beat your dragons? Because it isn't much." Natsu's piercing gaze match Sting's, both not willing to back down.

"Hehehe beat? I didn't just beat a dragon…I killed it, with these very hands." Natsu and Gajeel narrowed their eyes at his statement.

"They were your parents."

"And it's none of your business. I didn't think I would have to go this far but I'll show you the true power of a dragon slayer." His condescending smirk finally left his face as he lowered his head, Rogue doing the same.

"**White Drive**…"

"**Shadow Drive**…"

Both dragon slayers magic power increased exponentially, their respective elements surrounding them becoming visible. Both had on looks of complete focus and determination.

'So this is their elemental drive' Natsu thought, 'Yukino was right they've got some serious power.'

Gajeel looked at them as he was thinking the same as Natsu about their new increase in power.

"Oh no, I didn't think they would use it this early." Yukino had her hands in her lap and was gripping them tightly enough for her manicured nails to dig into her skin. "Be careful Natsu."

"Get ready Natsu-san." Sting and Rogue dropped into a stance and rocketed towards their rivals, Natsu and Gajeel standing defensive ready to combat them. However before Natsu could move Sting was the one who was directly in front of him, reminiscent to how the fight began and decked Natsu in the cheek with a fist cloaked in white light. It only knocked him back a few feet but Sting was immediately on the offensive sending punch after punch into Natsu's body and face.

"Come on now Natsu-san! Where was all that power from before?!" he yelled, his arrogant tone coming back full force.

"Salamander!" Gajeel went to help his comrade but sensed a shadow behind him but it looked futile to fight back. Every punch and kick was dodge by Rogue with either swift movement or they went through him as if he was a ghost. Forgoing the defensive he went to attack and connected a knee to Gajeel's stomach and a swift **Shadow Dragon's Claw** to his face sending him crashing into Natsu who had been kicked to the side by Sting.

"Watch where you're going dumbass." The stubborn dragon slayers said in unison, irritation and frustration etched on their faces. Sadly they didn't notice the two shadows hovering above them.

"You really think it's a good idea to squabble like this?!" a voice announced. Looking up the Fairy Tail mages found the Sabertooth duo coming down on them hard.

"Ah shit!" they sighed.

The impact created a shockwave rippling through the arena blowing everyone's hair back, some shielding their eyes.

"Their power has increased drastically. Is this really Dragon Slaying Magic" Lily voiced out loud.

"Natsu can take it. He's the best there is! Come on Natsu show em what you're made of" the blue cat screamed.

However it seemed to have the no effect as Sting and Rogue were dominating their opponents, not letting them get on the offensive at any given moment. Both Fairy Tail mages were assaulted with punches and kicks but surprisingly were taking it all without so much as flinching.

"They're teamwork is remarkable. Completely in synch with one another." Makarov looked to the First Master Mavis Vermillion and despite himself he had to agree. Their moves and combos were completely synchronized with each other like a well-oiled machine. Back on the field Gajeel and Natsu were up against the ropes as they couldn't pin point where their opponents would hit them next until it was too late. Natsu sensed Sting behind him but was hit in the gut hard with a fist. Stumbling back he noticed that his ability to move had been ceased by whatever Sting had done.

"**White Dragon's Claw**…a holy attack that strips a person's freedom to move when they are marked by it. And the move that will finally prove that I have surpassed you!" Sting explained holding his fists at the side bathed in white light.

"Tch, bastard." Natsu glared at the White Dragon Slayer in frustration as he struggle to move even his fingers.

"Natsu. Sting-sama no…" Yukino pleaded her eyes never once looking away from the fight. When she saw her former teammates activate their drives she became a worried mess. Just when she thought that Natsu and Gajeel could win, the tables had turned oh so suddenly.

Back with Gajeel he was having a hard time trying to hit Rogue who was evading his attacks with his shadow form.

"The Shadow Dragon always hides its form. But reappears to strike down its prey!" Sending another claw attack Rogue was confident that this would end the fight but was shocked to find his arm, mere inches from Gajeel's face, had been grabbed. A serious look was on Gajeel's face when he turned to look at the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Strike down its prey, huh? Well it'll have to do better than cheap parlor tricks" Gajeel taunted. The stands that held Fairy Tail burst into applause when they saw their Iron Dragon had taken advantage of the situation.

"He did it! Before he couldn't do a thing but now he can fight back" Levy was ecstatic to see comrade no longer in danger.

"Natsu can do that too! Come on Natsu!" Happy yelled in encouragement. Sting was making his way to deliver the final blow to the incapacitated fire mage but was thrown for a loop when saw what looked to be a smile on his face. The distraction proved fatal when Natsu connected a blazing fist directly into Sting's face stunning the mage for many a reason.

"What the hell?! You can move?! How!" Sting was livid, no one had ever gotten out of that move. He then noticed that stream of smoke was making its way off of Natsu's stomach where the mark had been made only to see it was no longer there. His eyes widened in realization, _'He burned off the stigmata'_.

"Heh no too bad. But it'll take more than some lame mark to take me down." With that statement Natsu took off from his spot and began another assault on Sting. Gajeel followed suit as he pulled Rogue by his arm and elbowed him in the face. Both making a declaration towards their foes.

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!"

The Sabertooth mages found themselves again on a defensive front but found it to be futile as they were bombarded with blow after blow. It finally stopped with Gajeel and Natsu kicking them into a wall, creating a deep crater, directly under the booth housing the rest of Team Sabertooth. Finding his footing Sting wiped a stream of blood off of his lips. He looked straight into Natsu's eyes, a look of utter defiance was what Natsu saw.

"You guys are no joke. You really are the best! We're being pushed to our limit here huh Rogue?! But it doesn't matter, I came here to surpass you and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" Sting fixed himself into a stance with his legs wide and his right fist pulled back. A white aura manifested around him, the magic pressure behind it made most people wide out at how powerful it felt.

"My **White Dragon's Fist** erases all things…even your flames Natsu-san" Sting professed. The aura grew so bright that onlookers had a hard time making out the battle field. The four mages images had been swallowed up by the light. In the Fairy Tail stands many wondered what this attack could be as the magic pressure had continued to grow.

'It can't be…what I think it is…" Mavis grew worried as she sensed how powerful this attack could be.

"I'm coming right at you Natsu-san! **Dragon Slayers Secret Art Holy Nova**!" Sting sped towards Natsu with is fist cocked back, the ground behind him turning up with each step. Natsu's stoic expression never changed even as Sting thrust his fist forward with all his might. The end result was a massive explosion and a great ball of white light covering the battle field, kicking up dust and debris. Many shielded their eyes from the attack, not wishing to look directly into the light or the wind that was created from the blow. After the light faded many looked on to see what had become of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Team Natsu had worried looks on their faces (Laxus had a slight downturn of his lips, the best he was willing to show as far as concern was) and Yukino looked beside herself. Tears had begun to pool in the corners of her eyes, dreading what could have happened to her friend.

"Please, no…Natsu…please be ok" she pleaded, her hands clasped under her chin. When the smoke finally did settle the gods had answered her prayers. A smile that would have torn her face in half was present as she jumped from her seat in joy. The audience itself was stunned silent but joined in with the young mage. Sting however was dumbfounded. When the smoke settled he had figured that he had won the match with Natsu was laid out at his feet. He didn't expect for him to catch his attack as if he had thrown him a ball. When his frightened blue eyes met Natsu's a sense of fear washed over him, only to be heightened when Natsu spoke.

"Nice attack, but it'll take more than that to take me down. Let me show you what a real Dragon Slayers Secret Art is all about." Natsu gripped Sting's fist to painful levels while pulling back his own free fist. Orange flames burst around his hands, the heat so intense Sting could feel it on his skin. Natsu pulled Sting forward like what Gajeel did to Rogue and sent his fist rocketing forward, its speed increased due to a flame bursting from his elbow like a booster.

"**Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist!**" Natsu's punch on Sting was followed by a near endless barrage of more punches, each generating an explosion as they made contact. Sting let out a silent scream as it was the only thing he could do, the blows coming too rapidly for him to defend against. To finish it Natsu sent a devastating upper cut to Sting's jaw, knocking him several feet in the air and landing several meters away. Gajeel had been pounding Rogue into paste as Natsu was beating Sting. It seemed he had gotten around Rogue's use of the shadows and was sending a never ending assault his way using his iron clubs and sword. Grabbing the younger mage by the collar he head butted him and threw him over to his partner in a heap. The crowd went ballistic at the display of power and dominance of the Fairy Tail mages. Team Sabertooth was gob smacked, their strongest tag team was being tossed around left and right. When they thought that they had an advantage the Fairy Tail mages turned the tide by becoming more powerful than they already were. However they weren't the strongest guild in Fiore by luck, if the movement of Sting and Rogue was any indicator. Both struggled to get to their feet but made it nonetheless. Their clothes were torn in certain sections and both had bruises across their bodies but the look in their eyes showed that they were far from out.

"Sting I think it's time…"Rogue started.

"Yeah, it's time to show them our true power" for what seemed like the millionth time, Sting had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"True power?" Gajeel wondered. Natsu was thinking the same thing until he remembered what Yukino told him. 'They're finally going to do it.'

"I made a promise to someone…that I wasn't gonna lose..." Natsu and Gajeel both twitched when they saw the look in Sting's eye and the rapid increase of his power. They since a similar power coming from Rogue as well.

"…and I intend to keep that promise." In a flash of light, Sting was now covered in what the two Fairy Tail members could only describe as scale patterns. The same for Rogue, their faces and the majority of their arms were covered in a scaled pattern. But disregarding the new look, their power was what caught their attention. It was well above what their drives could put out and it was suffocating. The audience had lost its voice when the two Sabertooth mages once again activated one of their power ups, but only a select few knew of this one.

"Wha-What is this? Their magic…it's through the roof" young Romeo stuttered.

"I remember Natsu looked like that when we were at the Tower of Heaven but…" Gray said aloud. Erza looked at the two mages, her memory going back to how Natsu looked eerily similar but he had achieved the form from outside stimulus. The same was for Jellal, disguised as Mystogan, his mind darting to his own titanic battle with the dragon slayer and Natsu's battle against Zero. His blood ran cold when he remembered the power behind the form, but for two mages to access it through will alone?

"My God, what is this…?" Makarov uttered, barely above a whisper.

"That power Seventh Master…" Said Master turned to the blond haired ghost next to him in anticipation,"…is Dragon Force."

"Hehehe, this is the power that separates the Third Generation from the rest. Yo, Rogue I got this one. I can take both of them on no sweat." Sting didn't give his partner any room to protest as he strode confidently towards their opponents. He stopped a few meters away, his stance lose with a lot of openings. It was a silent challenge to his former idols to come fight if they so dared.

"Pretentious asshole isn't taking us seriously anymore…"Gajeel scoffed.

"I know, but his power…it's increased a lot…"Natsu added in. In the blink of an eye Sting shot forward and delivered a haymaker to Natsu's head knocking him back against the wall. Gajeel tried to attack him from his blind spot but was knocked away as if he was a gnat. Righting himself mid-air, Natsu landed on his feet, sliding back a few meters before launching himself at his attacker, his body covered in flames. Sting jumped to avoid the strike and dodged the iron blade that would've bisected him. Landing on his feet he saw Natsu and Gajeel standing side by side a look of fury in their eyes. They then took off after the mage, ready to pound him into the ground but were met with the White Dragon Slayer dodging and catching all of their blows. Every punch and every kick was parried by one of his own and every once in a while they were hit by a quick jab or knee. Attempting to change it up Natsu went low while Gajeel went high but Sting disappeared out of sight.

"Where'd he go?!" Gajeel was beyond pissed, no snot nosed, holier than thou punk was going to get the better of him.

"Up here!" a voice yelled.

The crowd looked up to find a figure high in the air. Inhaling a great deal Sting cocked his head back, and Yukino's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Sting-sama no!" she hollered at her former guild mate hoping it would reach him. Sadly though, it did not.

"**White Dragon's Holy Breath!**" Another beam of light had been fired out of Sting's mouth only this one was far more powerful than the last. A massive explosion occurred when it hit the ground, and it tore through the stadium floor as if it were wet paper. A hole almost as large as the battle field itself was seen and on the lacrima screens spread across the walls, Natsu and Gajeel were seen unresponsive while falling down into its depths.

"What devastating power…" Mavis uttered.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Wake up, we need you to fight back!" Erza hollered authoritatively. Her voice however had no effect on the two mages as they showed no response. The stands were speechless as they saw the two mages fall to what many would assume was their death.

Deep in the halls of the stadium a beautiful blond had awoken some time ago and was chatting away with a young blue haired girl with a cat in her lap. She felt a tug on her body, as if something had went wrong. She didn't know how but she knew that her partner needed some assistance.

"Natsu…" she whispered under her breathe. Both Wendy and Carla looked confused at the former heiress but only took it as her being worried for the pink haired mage in his fight, just like they were.

Up in the stands another Celestial Mage was on the edge of her seat, quite literally when she saw the person who had become her first friend fall at such a height and not move a muscle to stop it. Her hand had found its way to heart and her teeth grinded against each other in fear and frustration. Both closed their eyes sending a prayer out to their friend.

"Natsu." Both mages of the stars quietly uttered.

"Natsu." They grew louder.

"Natsu." More bass this time.

"Natsu!" Wendy fell out of her seat and the people around Yukino stepped away from the silver haired mage thinking she had lost it. Calling his name a final time, a lone tear had cascaded down the cheek of a celestial mage and dropped onto their hand, making a light splash.

It was that moment Natsu's eyes lit up and he assessed what was going on. Lucy released a breathe she didn't know she was holding and Yukino as well as she finally took her seat, not at all concerned with the looks she was getting from those around her. Turing to his left he saw Gajeel was in a free fall and wasn't moving. With a twisted smirk he sent a fireball at the Iron Dragon Slayer hitting him in the face. That woke him up.

"What's the big deal you idiot. We're on the same team" Gajeel roared in frustration. Natsu just sent him a smirk and pointed with his finger towards Sting who was also in a free fall directing himself towards them. Natsu jabbed his thumb behind him towards the ground prompting Gajeel to look behind him to find the ground was coming closer with each second. Getting his bearings he shot the fire mage a smirk of his own and both began to use the falling debris around them as platforms and rocketed towards Sting.

"They've awakened! The fight is still on ladies and gentlemen as the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail have finally woken up" the announcer screamed over the microphone.

Even with the two awakened it didn't change the fact that Sting was still in Dragon Force. And he wasn't going to let them forge that. Once again nothing Natsu and Gajeel threw at him was working as they were parried and knocked away. Soon their mid-air battle had reached the bottom of the stadium with Sting knocking Gajeel and Natsu face down into the ground. The crowd was silenced as they wondered if this was actually the end. Sabertooth could be sense adorning looks of triumph meanwhile all of Fairy Tail was screaming for their respective Dragon Slayers to stand.

"Looks as if it's over." Rogue had made his way down into the chasm his red eyes locked on the downed bodies in front of him.

"Yeah, but it was fun" Sting said with mirth.

"Nevertheless, the Third Generation has triumphed over its predecessors. The age of a new dragon slayer is at hand."

"Your right. But it was fun while it lasted. Good news is I kept my promise to Lector" Sting turned giving his friend a smile.

"May wanna hold off on that promise there" a voice said behind him. Sting smile was wiped off his face when he heard shuffling behind him. The look on Rogue's face made him turn his head to see Natsu and Gajeel standing and stretching as if they went through some kind of work out. The crowd erupted in cheers at seeing the two dragon slayers back on their feet. This meant the fight was back on.

"Dammit, that hurt. You sure can hit man" Natsu groused while rubbing his neck and popping his back.

"Seems like you're not all talk after all Light Bright" Gajeel agreed, his hand rubbing his head checking to see if there were any dents.

"But I already knew that you could go into Dragon Force. And frankly I'm impressed, but only a little bit." Sting and Rogue felt their blood boil at the smug look on Natsu's face when he said that.

"How?! We haven't shown it in the games up until now! How did you know?!" Sting demanded.

"Hehe a little birdie told you the other day" Natsu spoke cryptically.

"Now I know all your moves. Your little power ups are cool and all but I got a few myself."

"Please, that lame power isn't all that great. I could take you down in that form any day of the week" Gajeel mocked. A tick mark grew on Natsu's head and he shoved his face right into Gajeels personal space.

"You wanna say that again, metal head" he challenged.

"I said you're soft like two-ply ash for brains" Gajeel retorted.

"Wanna fight!?"

"Let's go!"

Unfortunately the two began to fight each other rather than their actual opponents. The crowd collectively sweat dropped at the skirmish between teammates. Mavis giggled at the new generation of Fairy Tail while Makarov rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Sit down and shut it you eyebrowless freak" Natsu had shoved Gajeel but the dragon slayer had fallen into an old mining cart. The cart's break at unlatched and was slowly moving but that was all it took for Gajeel's newly acquired motion sickness to kick in.

"What the hell?! You son a bitch! I'm gonna urrggghh." Before he could rip into Natsu verbally Gajeel threw his hands over his mouth to keep his stomach contents down. He was soon out of sight as the cart fell down the mine shaft. The whole audience went silent at the forced departure of Natsu's teammate, their mouths open in shock and eyebrows twitching frantically. Natsu however saw this as the chance of a lifetime to let loose. Slowly turning his head back to his opponents, they both took a step back at the sinister gleam in his eye and the evil smirk on his face. Even the audience felt a chill go down their spines when they saw his face on the lacrima vision.

"This is gonna be awesome. I'm all fired up now" Natsu crashed his fists into each other, flames coming forth. Sting and Rogue swore they saw a streak of light arch through the flames but just brushed it aside, thinking their eyes were playing tricks on them.

"You're serious? We can go into Dragon Force at will! The power to match a dragon's power and slay it at our fingertips, a power that you have yet to achieve! What makes you think you can win?!" Sting exclaimed heatedly.

"I can win because I haven't paid you guys back for looking down on my guild on hurting my friends" Natsu said with a smirk. He rose his hand, palm facing him and moved his fingers towards himself in a challenging manner.

"Besides beating you both is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Oh yeah well let's see how you deal with two true Dragon Slayers!"

Rage coursed through both Sting and Rogue's veins as they went into Dragon Force and ran towards Natsu their fists ready to beat him into the wall. He made no move to dodge or to move, he just stood his ground with a large smile on his face. The voices of his nakama above yelling for him to move fell on death ears. Even the sweet melodic voice in the stands that had helped him wake up wasn't going to make him move his feet. When the two were in range Natsu lifted his arms. A loud shockwave and explosion occurred. The crowd wondered if the fire mage had moved to dodge the double attack. When the smoke settled they were astounded to find that once again he had caught not just one but two devastating punches. Rogue and Sting were beside themselves. They were in Dragon Force but he was able to stop their attacks without even flinching.

"Two true Dragon Slayers huh." He gripped their fists so hard they felt their hands might break.

"Well let's see if you two can handle a dragon with two elements." In that moment Natsu burst into flames and within those flames arcs of lighting were seen coursing around his body and occasionally through the flames themselves. He let out a battle cry as he twisted his arms in a circular motion while still holding Sting and Rogue in his grasp.

"**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revised: Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade!**" A massive torrent of flames and lightning erupted in front of him with Sting and Rogue mixed within it. The two let out screams of anguish as they were burned and electrocuted at the same time. The powerful sped ripped a large trench into the ground and tore a massive hole in the rock wall in front of him. The two Sabertooth mages staggered to their feet bruised and a little bloodied, their clothes shredded by the attack. They stared wide eyed at the man before them.

"What, what are you?" Rogue questioned. Natsu's face was shrouded in darkness, his eyes shone red like his dragon's flames, his piercing gaze focused solely on them. A devilish smirk had adorn his face.

"What am I? I'm the Lightning Flame Dragon of Fairy Tail." To prove his point he lit both his fists, one in flames and the other in lighting. A silhouette of a huge red dragon appeared on its hind legs, its massive wings spread out, looked down on them with piercing yellow eyes, injecting fear into their hearts. Natsu crouched into a fighting stance fists at the ready with a dangerous look in his eye.

"Come on!"

XxX

**[A/N: Ok, I told you guys that I would make some changes to the fight and I will, next chapter. In my opinion the original fight was good so I just changed a few spells and scenes to what I wanted to happen but not that much. Like the disclaimer says I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS. The next chapter will pick up on the fight only with Natsu in his lightning flame dragon mode. In the original fight he didn't need to use it but what's a little overkill. Read review and PM me if you want. Blaccdragon out.]**


End file.
